Attack
An attack (アタック attaku or 攻撃 kōgeki) is an action taken by LRIG and SIGNI against the enemy LRIG. Attacking is done during the attack phase of one's turn, specifically during the SIGNI attack step and the LRIG attack step. To attack with a SIGNI or LRIG, down it. A downed SIGNI or LRIG cannot attack until returned to the up state by an ability. Attacks are carried out one at a time. It is not mandatory for any SIGNI to attack. For example, you may choose to have two SIGNI attack during a turn, but not attack with a third SIGNI. Before any SIGNI or LRIG attacks, during the ARTS use step, either player may choose to use ARTS with the Use Timing "Phase". The turn player chooses which ARTS they want to use and resolves them before their opponent does. Either player can use as many ARTS as they want to. SIGNI Attacks Some SIGNI have abilities which trigger at declaration of the SIGNI attack, such as Seiryu, Phantom Beast. In this case, immediately after declaring an attack with your SIGNI and downing it, and before the rest of the attack happens, you activate these abilities. Opposing SIGNI - Battle If a SIGNI is attacking, and the opponent has a SIGNI in the same column as the attacking SIGNI, those two SIGNI battle. If the attacking SIGNI's power is equal to or higher than the defending SIGNI, the defending SIGNI is banished; otherwise, both SIGNI stay on the field. Some SIGNI have abilities which trigger when the SIGNI has entered a battle, such as Lævateinn, Greatsword. In this case, after the result of the battle has been resolved, you activate these abilities. No Opposing SIGNI - Direct Attack If the opponent does not have a SIGNI in the same column, your opponent is damaged: one of your opponent's Life Cloth is crushed, that crushed card is moved to the Check Zone, any Life Burst abilities the card has may be triggered, and then that card is sent to the Ener Zone. LRIG Attacks If a LRIG is attacking, your opponent may prevent the attack by discarding a card with the Guard ability. Otherwise, the attack hits, and one of your opponent's Life Cloth is crushed. When a LRIG attacks, it does not matter if the opposing player has SIGNI on the field. If your LRIG attacks, your SIGNI cannot attack for the rest of this attack phase, so you must declare your attacks with your SIGNI first, with your LRIG being the last to attack (if you choose to do so). Damage is the result of an attack that is not defended against by an opposing SIGNI nor Guarded against. The following occurs when a player takes damage: #If the damaged player has life cloth, 1 of their life cloth is crushed. #If the damaged player has no life cloth, they lose the game. Some abilities can also deal damage, although these are few and far between. This is distinct from abilities that merely crush the opponent's life cloth, as damage-dealing abilities, like attacks, can win the game.